mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle (z ang. Iskierka Zmierzchu) — alikorn (dawniej jednorożec, aż do odcinka "Sposób na zaklęcie"), jedna z głównych postaci serialu, księżniczka Equestrii. Nauczycielka Starlight Glimmer i dawna najwierniejsza uczennica Księżniczki Celestii. Córka Night Lighta i Twilight Velvet (po której prawdopodobnie odziedziczyła swoje imię), młodsza siostra Shining Armora, szwagierka Księżniczki Cadance i ciotka księżniczki Flurry Heart. Wyróżnia się nadzwyczajnymi zdolnościami i wielką wiedzą magiczną. Urodzona w Canterlocie, mieszkała w bibliotece w Ponyville, (która została zniszczona przez Tireka). Obecnie posiada swój własny zamek. Świetna przyjaciółka, niestety łatwo się złości i szybko traci cierpliwość. Reprezentuje Klejnot Magii. Jej zwierzątkiem jest sowa o imieniu Sowalicja (w oryginale Owlowiscious). Opuściła Canterlot już w pierwszym odcinku serialu, jednak powróciła do niego w ostatnim odcinku. Powstawanie thumb|130px|Początkowy szkic Twilight Lauren Faust stworzyła Twilight Sparkle na wzór kucyka o imieniu Twilight, który pojawił się w pilotowym odcinku Rescue at Midnight Castle, z 1984 roku. Kolory Twilight Sparkle były wzorowane na kucyku Twilight Twinkle, który miał jednak odrobinę inną grzywę i ogon od obecnej Twi. Twilight potrafiła się teleportować, natomiast Twilight Twinkle uwielbiała oglądanie świetlików. Twilight Sparkle ma cechy obu tych kucyków, potrafi bowiem zarówno się teleportować oraz czasami ogląda gwiazdy. Wygląd Jednorożec Twilight Sparkle posiada jasnofioletową sierść, a jej grzywa i ogon są ciemnogranatowe z pasemkami fioletu i różu. Ma ciemnofioletowe oczy z długimi rzęsami. Za znaczek służy jej ciemnoróżowa, sześcioramienna, duża gwiazda na tle mniejszej, białej, sześcioramiennej gwiazdy otoczonej pięcioma małymi, sześcioramiennymi, białymi gwiazdkami. Alikorn Twilight po przemianie w alikorna w odcinku "Sposób na zaklęcie" nie zmieniła się bardzo, prócz dodania skrzydeł. Jej sylwetka wciąż przypomina sylwetki zwykłych kucyków. Stała się jednak trochę wyższa, szczuplejsza, a jej róg jest teraz nieco dłuższy. Skrzydła Twilight są większe niż u normalnych pegazów, jednak nie przewyższają rozmiarami skrzydeł Celestii, Luny i Cadance. Wiele lat później widzimy, że Twilight dorównała wzrostowi Celestii, jej grzywa faluje i się mieni tak samo jak ogon, róg robi się dłuższy i smuklejszy, skrzydła rosną i są wciąż w tym samym kolorze. Design jej oczu się nie zmienił, zmienił się za to całkowicie kształt pyska, stał się kanciasty, ścięty jak u Celestii, w dodatku nosi ryngraf, buty i koronę powstałą z połączenia koron Luny i Celestii w kolorze złotym. Po raz pierwszy i kto wie czy nie ostatni widzimy ją w takiej odsłonie w 26 odcinku dziewiątego sezonu kończącego serię MLP:FiM, pt. "Ostatni Problem". Przedstawienie Osobowość Temperament thumb|left|Lekko zwęglona Twilight. W odcinku "Różowa intuicja" Twilight Sparkle denerwuje się, że przepowiednie Pinkie Pie się sprawdzają. Kiedy po ataku hydry, Pinkie zapowiada, że nie o to wydarzenie jej chodziło, ale o coś jeszcze "większego", Twilight wybucha gniewem, jej oczy robią się czerwone, futro białe, a grzywa i ogon zmieniają się w wielkie żywe płomienie. Po ataku złości kucyk zmęczony (i lekko zwęglony) opada na ziemię. Potem mówi, że jeśli się czegoś nie rozumie to nie znaczy, że tego nie ma. Kiedy w odcinku "Rój stulecia" nie wszystko idzie po jej myśli i wydaje się, że Księżniczka Celestia przyjedzie do zrujnowanego Ponyville, Twilight załamuje się i niedorzecznie sugeruje zbudowanie dokładnej repliki miasteczka, w ostatnich sekundach przed przybyciem Księżniczki. Bardzo denerwuje się również, kiedy Fluttershy zabiera feniksa Księżniczki - Filominę. Wydaje jej się, że Celestia będzie tak zła, że wygna je do lochu, jednak kiedy Księżniczka odzyskuje swojego pupila wydaje się być rozbawiona całą zaistniałą sytuacją.thumb|Choć nie zdarza się to często, Twilight też wybucha gniewem. Jej przyjaciele nie donoszą na siebie (Wyjątkiem jest odcinek "Dowcipna Rainbow Dash", gdzie Fluttershy donosi Twilight na Rainbow Dash, lecz to było w pełni uzasadnione), a Twilight potrafi dochować tajemnicy, co udowodniła w odcinku "W zielonym ci nie do twarzy", gdzie pod czujnym okiem Pinkie Pie, utrzymywała zarówno sekrety Rarity jak i Fluttershy. Chociaż pod koniec odcinka wygadała tajemnicę Spike'a, dotyczącą jego uczucia do Rarity, co spotkało się z głęboką dezaprobatą Pinkie, smok wybaczył jej, a Twilight zrozumiała, że źle postąpiła. thumb|Roztargniona Twilight leży na ławce. Podczas odcinka "Lekcja zerowa" Twilight jest bardzo niespokojna i nadpobudliwa, na siłę stara się znaleźć coś na temat przyjaźni, co mogła by opisać Księżniczce. W pewnym momencie odcinka Twilight zbliża się do Znaczkowej Ligi, teleportując się do wnętrza ich piłki i rozrywając ją na strzępy. Potem, podczas przedstawiania im swojego pluszaka Mądrali, cały czas szlifuje zęby, okazując im zniecierpliwienie i agresywność. Pilność Twilight jest tzw. molem książkowym. Przed przyjazdem do Ponyville zawsze przekładała naukę nad życie towarzyskie, co pozwoliło jej odkryć powrót Księżniczki Luny, oraz pomogło w wielu późniejszych odcinkach. Nawet po przybyciu do miasteczka i znalezieniu prawdziwych przyjaciół, ciągle pilnie studiowała. thumb|Twilight, Applejack i Rarity wśród wielkiego drzewa z odcinka "Dziewczyński wieczór" Na początku odcinka "Sposób na gryfa", Twilight czyta swoją książkę, kiedy wpada do niej Pinkie Pie, w drodze na spotkanie z Rainbow Dash; Twi stara się słuchać tego co mówi do niej Pinkie, odpowiadając jej poważnym tonem "aha", jednak wciąż zajęta jest czytaniem. Podobną sytuację można zauważyć w odcinku "Niezapomniany wieczór", kiedy Pinkie Pie mówi coś entuzjastycznie do Twilight, a ta nawet jej nie słucha, starając się skoncentrować na nowym zaklęciu. Twilight udowadnia swoje uzależnienie od książek, kiedy na swojej pierwszej piżamowej imprezie z udziałem Applejack i Rarity, korzysta z porad zamieszczonych w książce „Dziewczyńskie wieczory. Wszystko co zawsze chciałyście o nich wiedzieć, ale bałyście się zapytać” i nie robi nic, czego by w niej nie opisano. Kiedy wielkie drzewo zwala się na jej dom, a Rarity i Applejack próbują je usunąć, Twilight szuka rozwiązania w tej książce. thumb|left|Twilight czyta książkę na balkonie biblioteki. Z drugiej strony jej uzależnienie od książek bywa przydatne. Kiedy postanawia wziąć udział w wyścigu spadających liści, Applejack i Rainbow Dash wyśmiewają ją, że nigdy biegania nie uprawiała, tylko dużo o nim czytała. Twilight udaje się pokonać obie przyjaciółki, dobiegając do mety jako piąta. Uczyniła to dzięki stosowaniu rad z książek. Zamiłowanie do nauki Twilight Sparkle, jest czasem większe niż jej asystent, Spike może udźwignąć. Skarży się na nie w odcinku "Przyjaźń to magia, część 1", kiedy zarzuca jej, że przez nią nie może iść na przyjęcie, a w odcinku "Sowa mądra głowa" usypia w czasie pisania listu do księżniczki. Sceptycyzm Twilight nie przejmuje się przesądami i nie wierzy w nic, co nie zostałoby, w sposób naukowy, wyjaśnione. Pokazuje nam swój sceptycyzm na początku odcinka "Końska plotka". Podczas gdy jej przyjaciele są przekonani, że Zecora to zła czarownica, ona i Apple Bloom nie dowierzają i starają się całą zaistniałą sytuację jakoś logicznie wyjaśnić. Później, kiedy "dowody" wskazują na to, że Zecora zamierza zjeść Apple Bloom, Twilight odrzuca na bok swoje przekonania i również posądza zebrę o złe zamiary. Na końcu okazało się, że Zecora przygotowywała tylko napar, który miał pomóc kucykom w pozbyciu się dolegliwości, nabytych po dotknięciu niebieskich kwiatów, zwanych "Czarci żart". Podobna sytuacja zaistniała w odcinku "Różowa intuicja", kiedy Twilight bardzo długo nie chciała uwierzyć, że Pinkie Pie potrafi przewidywać co się wydarzy, jednak w końcu dochodzi do wniosku, że chociaż nie da się tego wyjaśnić, to się dzieje i trzeba to zaakceptować. Pokora Pomimo swojej wielkiej mocy, Twilight pozostaje niezwykle skromna. Nie chce przyćmić swoich przyjaciół i chwalić się talentem (chociaż na końcu odcinka "Chwalipięta" przyznaje, że jest najbardziej utalentowanym jednorożcem w Ponyville). Mimo iż była najpilniejszą i najlepszą studentką księżniczki, to woda sodowa nie uderzyła jej do głowy. Umiejętności Magia [[Plik:S02E08 Magiczna aura Wybawicielki.png|thumb|Twilight używa magii w odcinku Tajemnicza Wybawicielka]] Twilight Sparkle posiada niezwykle imponujące zdolności magiczne, na których studiowanie poświęca prawie cały czas wolny. Spike, w odcinku "Chwalipięta" nazywa Twilight najbardziej uzdolnionym jednorożcem w Ponyville, a Księżniczka Celestia wspomina o jej niezwykłej mocy w odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi". Magia jednorożców wymaga skupienia, wysiłku i zaangażowania, co Twilight wyjaśnia swojemu asystentowi w odc. "Różowa intuicja" oraz Znaczkowej Lidze w odc."Znaczkowa Liga". Niemniej jednak, bez trudu zbiera jabłka z drzew i wsadza je do wiadra, przemienia myszy w konie, czy naprawia walącą się tamę ("Sezon na jabłka", "Niezapomniany wieczór", "Tajemnicza Wybawicielka"). Potrafi atakować i ranić swoją mocą w paru odcinkach. thumb|left|Twilight Sparkle przenosząca ciężkie przedmioty z użyciem magii (telekinezy) Jak bardzo utalentowana by nie była, czasem zdarza jej się popełniać błędy. W odcinku "Rój stulecia" rzuca zaklęcie na parasprite'y, aby te przestały wyjadać jedzenie mieszkańcom. Wtedy owady odkładają na bok żywność i zabierają się za zjadanie wszelkich innych przedmiotów, np: stołów, czy budynków. Kiedy w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy" chce pomóc w przygotowaniach do nadejścia wiosny na farmie Sweet Apple, ożywia pług, aby ułatwić sobie pracę. Niestety traci kontrolę nad maszyną, która sieje zniszczenia na polach. Twilight Sparkle posiada zdolność do teleportacji, która była też popularna wśród jednorożców poprzedniej generacji. Pierwszy raz teleportuje się w "Przyjaźń to magia, część 2", kiedy szarżuje na Nightmare Moon w celu zabezpieczenia Klejnotów Harmonii. Teleportuje się również na krótkich dystansach w sadzie rodziny Apple, aby być bliżej Applejack, a także aby uciec wraz z Spikiem od goniących za nią kucyków ("Sezon na jabłka", "Biletomistrzyni"). Teleportuje się wiele razy w odc. "Lekcja zerowa", pozornie bez większego wysiłku. Twilight wykorzystuje różne zaklęcia, między innymi: *"Zaklęcie 16", którego Twilight używa, aby wiatr uśpił małą niedźwiedzicę kołysanką ("Chwalipięta"). *"Zaklęcie 25": Na twarzach Spike'a, Snipsa i Snailsa rosną wąsy ("Chwalipięta") oraz na twarzy Trixie ("Pojedynek na czary").'' * Wyczarowuje drzwi ("Chwalipięta"). * Zasuwa zamkiem błyskawicznym usta Spike'a ("Chwalipięta"). *Tworzy przelotne znaczki na boku Apple Bloom w odcinku "Znaczkowa Liga", niestety bezskutecznie. *"Zaklęcie ożywienia", którego używa w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy", aby wprawić w ruch swój pług. *Zamienia skały, liście i gałęzie na strój formalny ("Różowa intuicja"). *Pozwala jednorożcom i kucykom ziemskim chodzić po chmurach oraz wyczarowuje skrzydła dla Rarity w odcinku "Ponaddźwiękowe Bum". *Wykrywa kamienie szlachetne w odcinku "Kucyki i psy", "kopiując" zaklęcie Rarity. *Doprowadza do wylęgu Spike'a w odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi". * Zamienia swoich rodziców w kaktusy „Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi”. * Sprawia, że Spike rośnie do niebotycznych rozmiarów „Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi”. *Zamienia jabłko w karocę oraz myszy w konie ("Niezapomniany wieczór"). *"Memory Spell" (czar pamięci), które przywraca jej przyjaciółki do pierwotnego stanu, w "Powrót do harmonii, część 2" *"Want it, Need it spell", które sprawia, że dany obiekt jest pożądany przez każdego, kto na niego spojrzy.(„Lekcja Zerowa”) * Zaklęcie grawitacji, dzięki któremu Twilight sprawia, że ona i Spike przenoszą się na spód schodów i w ten sposób ześlizgują się na szczyt wieży, w której znajdowało się Kryształowe Serce następnie znowu przenosi się na schody kiedy znajduje się już na górze. *Odsyła klony Pinkie Pie z powrotem do lustrzanego Stawu w odcinku "Wszędzie Pinkie Pie". *Używa niedokończonego zaklęcia Star Swirla Brodatego, które zamienia znaczki oraz przeznaczenia w odcinku "Sposób na zaklęcie". *Zmienia pomarańczę w żabę (żabomarańczę) ("Wszędzie Pinkie Pie"). *Potrafi wyczarować neonowy obraz, którym się posługuje podczas wyjaśnień w odcinku "Nietoperze!". *Zmienia zwyczaje żywieniowe różnych stworzeń w odcinkach "Rój stulecia" i "Nietoperze!". *''Soonic Rainboom, które powoduje powstanie iluzji Ponaddźwiękowego Bum w kształcie znaczka Twilight Sparkle jest widoczne na końcu odcinka "Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle". *Zmienia kucyki w bryzusie, a bryzusie w kucyki w odcinku "Nielekko być bryzusiem". *Zaklęcie, które pokonuje Windigos w odcinku "Wigilia Serdeczności". *Lewituje zwierzakami w odc. "Pojedynek na czary". *Podnosi magią ciężkie przedmioty (mała niedźwiedzica w odc. "Chwalipięta" i wózek z koszami i jabłkami w odc. "Pojedynek na czary"). *Wyczarowuje parasprite'a, a kiedy się rozmnaża, znika je oba. ("Pojedynek na czary") *Sprawia że śnieg roztapia się w odcinku "Pojedynek na czary". *Próbuje rzucić czar wieku ("Pojedynek na czary") jednak bez skutku. *Utrzymuje się na kałuży ("Pojedynek na czary") jednak przez rozproszenie wpada do wody. *Rzuca zasłonę dymną ("Pojedynek na czary"). *Przywraca pysk Pinkie Pie ("Pojedynek na czary"). *Zatrzymuje swoje przyjaciółki w miejscu ("Zamkomania"). Potem stado kucyków, które jak określiła "trudniej jest zatrzymać" ("Hooffieldowie – McColtsi"). *Usuwa czarną magie w odc. "Inspiracja, manifestacja". *Wyjmuje kucyki z zabudowanego kryształowego balkonu ("Inspiracja, manifestacja"). *Zapala znicz na Igrzyskach Equestriańskich w odcinku "Igrzyska w Equestrii". *W dwuodcinkowcu "Królestwo Twilight" pozostałe księżniczki przekazują Twilight całą swoją magiczną moc do walki z Tirekiem. Dzięki temu jest ona wstanie na przykład podnosić Słońce, opuszczać Księżyc, latać z większą prędkością. Przy tym jej grzywa zaczyna falować, jednak kiedy traci tą magię jej grzywa jest taka jak wcześniej. * Tworzy magiczną barierę otaczającą jej bibliotekę ("Sekrety Ponyville"). * Tworzy niezwykle silną barierę przed magią Starlight Glimmer ("Znaczkowa mapa, część 2"). * Chowa znaczkową mapę ("Zaginiony skarb Griffonstone"). * Przenosi się do książki Moondancer. ("Kopę lat!") * Sprawia, że jej głos brzmi, jakby mówiła przez megafon ("Hooffieldowie - McColtsi"). * Zatrzymuje Starlight w krysztale. ("Znaczki raz jeszcze") * Zatrzymuje promienie magii Flurry Heart oraz używa zaklęcia do poskładania Kryształowego Serca. ("Kryształowanie") * Tworzy "bańkę" otaczającą ją i pozostałe przyjaciółki ("Powrót do harmonii") oraz Pinkie, która trzyma Flurry Heart ("Kryształowanie"). * Naprawia zniszczoną tamę w odc. "Tajemnicza Wybawicielka". * Usuwa zieloną maź z kopyt Cadence i przywraca zmienione Podmieńce do podstawowej formy ("Ślub w Canterlocie"). * Tworzy bańkę ciszy ("Kopę lat!"). * Razem ze Starlight naprawia znaczkową mapę ("Dosmacz swoje życie"). thumb|left||Mroczna magia Twilightthumb|Różowa magia u Twilight w odcinku "[[Nietoperze!"]] W pierwszym sezonie jej róg świecił zazwyczaj białym lub jasno-fioletowym blaskiem, a w czasie czarowania obiektów - białym, fioletowym lub purpurowym. Począwszy od trzeciego odcinka drugiego sezonu, magia Twilight jest przedstawiana za pomocą jasnego blasku koloru magenta. Dzięki Księżniczce Celestii potrafi naśladować magię Króla Sombry. Używa jej w dwukrotnie w odc. "Kryształowe Królestwo". Za pierwszym razem zaczarowuje kryształ w sali tronowej zamku w Kryształowym Królestwie, aby zobaczyć jak wyglądała sala tronowa za czasów rządzenia Króla Sombry. Drugim razem używa jej, aby zaczarować drzwi, które znajdują się w kryjówce odkrytej po zaczarowaniu kryształu. Używa jej także w odc. "Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle", aby zmienić kolor mikstury od Zecory na biały. W odc. "Sposób na zaklęcie" dokończyła zapomniane i porzucone zaklęcie Star Swirla Brodatego dzięki Magii Przyjaźni, której uczyła się w Ponyville. Organizacja Umiejętności organizacyjne Twilight są imponujące, chociaż czasem ich nadużywa. W odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy" koordynuje pracę wszystkich zespołów, czyniąc je wydajniejszymi, co pozwala na powitanie wiosny na czas, pierwszy raz od wielu lat. Burmistrz Ponyville jest tak zachwycona, że mianuje Twilight oficjalnym organizatorem wszystkich grup kucyków, na przyszłe lata. Ponadto Twilight otrzymuje specjalną kamizelkę w kolorach reprezentujących wszystkie grupy. thumb|Specjalna kamizelka Twilight Sparkle Kiedy smoczy dym pokrywa całą Equestrię w odcinku "Wyjście smoka", Twilight informuje kucyki w Ponyville o nadchodzącym niebezpieczeństwie i organizuje grupę, która ma za zadanie wysiedlić smoka z krainy. Do grupy należą ona i jej przyjaciółki. Kiedy Fluttershy boi się i mówi, że nie da rady iść, Twilight motywuje ją do działania i oznajmia, że bez jej kopyta do zwierząt nie uda im się udobruchać smoka. Pomimo to, Twilight często ma problemy ze znalezieniem książki, nawet jeśli są one poukładane alfabetycznie na półkach. Możemy to zauważyć w wielu odcinkach. Siła W odcinku "Zamkomania" Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity i Applejack, które bały się organów w starym zamku Luny i Celestii przytulają się do Twilight, a ta chodzi z nimi wszystkimi na sobie, nie okazując oznak zmęczenia. W odcinku "Kopę lat!" szybko przylatuje do Canterlotu z Pinkie Pie na grzbiecie i Spikiem, który trzymał się ogona. Tu również nie widać oznak zadyszki. Historia Znaczek thumb|right|Przed Twilight, zdanie egzaminu wstępnego Jako młody kucyk, Twilight była świadkiem ceremonii, podczas której Księżniczka Celestia unosi słońce. To wydarzenie wywarło na niej tak duży wpływ, że postanowiła zacząć studiować magię. Następnie rodzice zapisali ją do szkoły Księżniczki Celestii, ale by się do niej dostać, Twilight musiała najpierw zdać egzamin wstępny, który polegał na doprowadzeniu smoczego jajka do wyklucia. Twilight próbowała to zrobić, ale bez skutku. Wtem nastąpił jednak wybuch (stworzony przez Rainbow Dash), który wyzwolił w młodej adeptce magii jej ukrytą moc, powodując tym samym wyklucie jajka, ale i urośnięcie smoka do niebotycznych rozmiarów oraz zamienienie rodziców Twilight w kaktusy. Na miejsce na szczęście przybywa Celestia i pomaga Twilight zapanować nad tym wszystkim. Księżniczka stwierdza, iż panna Sparkle ma niezwykły talent i proponuje by została jej osobistą uczennicą. Nasza bohaterka jest wręcz wniebowzięta. W taki oto sposób zdobywa swój znaczek. Rodzina thumb|178px|Młoda Twilight ze swoim starszym bratem Shining Armor jest jej starszym bratem, kapitanem straży królewskiej i księciem od ślubu z Cadance w Canterlocie. Jest bardzo związany ze swoją młodszą siostrą, a ich zażyłe relacje najlepiej przedstawia piosenka z odcinka "Ślub w Canterlocie" - "B.B.B.F.F.". Shining Armor poprosił również Twilight, aby była jego pierwszą druhną w czasie ślubu. Twilight bardzo troszczy się o swojego brata i jako jedyna zauważyła dziwne zachowanie Księżniczki Cadance, co uchroniło Shining Armora przed ożenieniem się z Królową Chrysalis, oraz uratowało całą Equestrię. Jej rodziców widać w trzech odcinkach. Canterlot thumb|Twilight w swoim domu w Canterlocie Pierwszy raz widzimy Twilight Sparkle w Canterlocie, gdzie odkrywa powrót Księżniczki Luny. Mieszka w domu pełnym książek (lub tak jak w Ponyville - w bibliotece), gdzie szczyci się byciem najzdolniejszą uczennicą Księżniczki Celestii. Została zaproszona na przyjęcie przez znajome kucyki jednak zignorowała je i pobiegła dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o Klejnotach Harmonii. Później została wysłana przez Księżniczkę Celestię do Ponyville, aby nadzorować przygotowania do Letniego Święta Słońca, gdzie została już na stałe. Ponyville thumb|Twilight poznaje Applejack Twilight przybywa do Ponyville już w pierwszym odcinku, pierwszego sezonu, gdzie poznaje swoje przyszłe, najlepsze przyjaciółki: Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy. Szybko dowiaduje się o umiejętnościach swoich nowych znajomych: podziwia szybkość z jaką Rainbow Dash wyczyściła niebo, piękne dekoracje wykonane przez Rarity oraz ptasi chór, szkolony przez Fluttershy. Dużo mniej zachwyciła się nadmierną gościnnością Applejack, a gadatliwość Pinkie Pie oraz przyjęcie, które dla niej zorganizowała dość mocno ją zdenerwowało i zirytowało. Rarity również jej podpadła, kiedy przeprowadzała na niej metamorfozy. W trakcie trwania serii, w Ponyville przeżywa całą masę przygód, które dzieli ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Wcielenia Twilight-flaczek W odcinku Końska plotka Twilight i jej przyjaciółki wchodzą w Czarci-Żart, przez co zmieniają się w zabawny sposób. Róg Twilight pokrywa się niebieskimi kropkami i zwisa, co dodatkowo uniemożliwia jej użycie czarów. Zmieniona przez Discorda W odcinku Powrót do harmonii Twilight i jej przyjaciółki zmieniają się w swoje przeciwieństwa przez magię Discorda. Uczennica Celestii staje się wtedy szara i przestaje uznawać Ponyville za dom, a przyjaciółki nazywa wrogami. Kryształowa thumb|right|Kryształowa Twilight Sparkle Twilight i jej przyjaciółki zamieniły się w kryształowe kucyki w odcinkach "Kryształowe Królestwo część 2" oraz "Kryształowanie część 2". Kryształowa Twilight ma ozdobny kok związany srebrną wstążką z ozdobnym wisiorkiem. Jej ogon jest udekorowany taką samą wstęgą jak w grzywie. Twilight ma w oczach odblaski w kształcie wielokątów oraz kryształową, przezroczystą sierść. Jako alikorn w jej wyglądzie niewiele się zmieniło. Tylko tym razem posiada skrzydła, jest wyższa i szczuplejsza, oraz ma dłuższy róg. Masked Matter-Horn thumb|Twilight używa mocy żywiołów Twilight, jej przyjaciółki oraz smok Spike w odcinku "Superkucyki" zmienili się w superbohaterów. Fioletowa klacz otrzymała imię Masked Matter-Horn oraz bordowy kombinezon ze srebrno-niebieskim ochraniaczem na skrzydła i róg. Miała też gogle oraz białe buty z gwiazdkami podobnymi do tych z jej znaczka. Mocą Twilight było używanie różnych promieni za pomocą rogu (np. zamrażanie). Na początku odc."Superkucyki" używanie mocy nie szło jej najlepiej, ale pod koniec znacznie lepiej radziła sobie z nowym "supertalentem". Bryzuś thumb|left|164pxTwilight wraz z jej przyjaciółkami w odcinku "Nielekko być bryzusiem" zmieniła się w bryzusia przy pomocy zaklęcia, którego użyła, aby pomóc reszcie bryzusiów dolecieć do portalu prowadzącego do ich krainy. Rainbow Power thumb|left|Tęczowa Twilight Sparkle Twilight Sparkle po otwarciu skrzynki stała się tęczowa jak jej przyjaciółki. Jej znaczek przedstawiał wtedy jej typowy znaczek i trzy różowe sześcioramienne gwiazdy wokół. Jej ogon i grzywa stały się dłuższe i były w czterech kolorach: granatowym, żółtym, fioletowym i różowym. Na nogach pojawiły się znaczki w postaci żółtych, białych, różowych i fioletowych gwiazd. Jej skrzydła stały się trochę większe i były fioletowo-różowe z zakręconymi piórami na końcach. Drugi raz użyła Rainbow Power w odcinku "Dobranoc", kiedy razem z przyjaciółkami we śnie pokonała Nightmare Moon, zmieniając ją w Lunę. Zabawki Twilight w linii zabawek przeważnie jest zwykłym jednorożcem, lecz istnieje też wersja Twilight w linii zabawek jako alikorn, wraz z Rainbow Dash (kucyki z "prawdziwymi włosami". Pojawia się także w linii zabawek: interaktywny kucyk, królewski pojazd, kryształowy zamek. Jako alikorn występuję w sześciopaku z serii Rainbow Power, trójpaku wraz z Chrysalis i Celestią oraz w książce My Busy Books. Ukazał się również zamek ze zjeżdżalnią z serii Rainbow Power. Pojawia się też w Blind Bagach. Twilight występuje też w wersji pluszowej maskotki. Twilight Sparkle (blindbag).png|Twilight Sparkle - pierwszy podstawowy blindbag Twilight Sparkle (karta postaci).jpg|Opis postaci: Twilight Sparkle uwielbia uczyć się ze swoimi przyjaciółkami! Princess Twilight (blindbag).png|Księżniczka Twilight (występująca w trójpaku) Twilight - figurka z gazety Mój Kucyk Pony.png|Figurka z gazetki " Mój kucyk Pony" Twilight_Blind_Bag.jpg|Twilight Sparkle w pięciopaku Zabawka Twilight z zamkiem.jpg|Twilight wraz z zamkiem Zabawka_KTS.png|Zabawka Twilight Sparkle Figurka Twilight do czesania z serii Cutie Mark Magic.jpg|Zabawka z serii Cutie Mark Magic Gry Twilight jest bohaterką wielu gier i aplikacji MLP, w tym gier Hub'a, czy Gameloftu. Screenshot_Twilight.png|Screen Twilight (aplikacja MLP na Androida) Screenshot dom Twilight Sparkle.png|Biblioteka czyli dom Twilight Screenshot Twilight Sparkle (Alikorn).png|Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle Piosenki thumb|right|200px|Twilight śpiewająca piosenkę B.B.B.F.F. Zobacz również wszystkie piosenki w serii. Piosenki śpiewane przez Twilight: *B.B.B.F.F. *Love is in Bloom *The Failure Song *Morning in Ponyville *I've Got to Find a Way *Life in Equestria W komiksach W wczesnych komiksach IDW, była jednorożcem.Od 13 numeru jest alikornem. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic My Little Pony: Friends Forever My Little Pony: Micro-Series Pozostałe komiksy Ciekawostki *Jej magia jest takiego samego koloru jak jej brata i mamy. *Prawdopodobnie odziedziczyła początek imienia (Twilight) po mamie. *Ma suknię zamiast ryngrafu jak inne księżniczki, ale mimo to na figurkach go ma. *Boi się węży, myszy, quesadilii i biedronek. Jest to niespójne ze względu na wierszyk, który śpiewa z Cadance. *Kiedy czasami patrzymy na Twilight z przodu, jej różowy pasek na grzywie ma intensywniejszy kolor, niż kiedy widzimy ją np. z profilu. Jest to widoczne np. w czasie koronacji Twilight na księżniczkę. *Twilight, tak samo jak Rainbow Dash, jest fanką książek o Dzielnej Do. *Photo Finish ma bardzo podobny znaczek do Twilight, co widzimy przez ułamek sekundy w odcinku "W zielonym ci nie do twarzy". *Na końcu ostatniego odcinka 3 sezonu, widzimy, że Twilight latała tak, jakby od zawsze miała skrzydła. Jednak na początku 4 sezonu, miała z tym znaczące trudności. *Znaczek Twilight przypomina kształt drzewa harmonii, wokół którego znajduje się 5 gwiazdek. Można zobaczyć to podobieństwo w odcinku "Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle". *Głównie dzięki Twilight, Sweetie Belle nauczyła się korzystać z magii. *W odcinku "Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle" Twilight zrobiła magiczną eksplozję, która przypomina Ponaddźwiękowe Bum. Cytaty Zobacz także *Artykuł o tej wersji Twilight Sparkle na Equestria Girls Wiki. *Artykuł o ludzkim odpowiedniku Twilight Sparkle na Equestria Girls Wiki. Galeria Wystąpienia en:Twilight Sparkle de:Twilight Sparkle es:Twilight Sparkle ru:Сумеречная Искорка fr:Twilight Sparkle it:Twilight Sparkle pt:Twilight Sparkle ar:توايلايت سباركل ja:トワイライトスパークル ko:트와일라잇 스파클 nl:Twilight Sparkle no:Twilight Sparkle sv:Twilight Sparkle th:ทไวไลท์ สปาร์คเคิล zh:Twilight Sparkle uk:Твайлайт Спаркл Kategoria:Główne postaci Kategoria:Rodzina królewska Kategoria:Alikorny Kategoria:Władcy